The Second Choice
by sunandm00n
Summary: SMUT between Rachel and Kyle. Set in after Rachel and Mike kiss and Mike tells her it wouldn't happen again because he loves Jenny. M rated for a reason.


Rachel was sick of it.

She was always second choice. She was never quite good enough to be where she wanted to be.

Not good enough to be an associate. Not good enough to get into Harvard. Not good enough to be the one Mike wanted to be with.

She had needs, she had pain she needed to release. At least that was the only way she could justify her actions that night. She shuddered in disgust in herself as she recalled the hazy memory of last night...

It was around 9:30pm on friday night, still early as far as Lewis was concerned. She had several more documents to draft before she could call it a day. She was so lost in her work that she did not even notice Kyle at her office door until he spoke.

"You're cute when you're concentrating." He said with a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were, a darker blue than Mikes.

"What do you want? If you can't tell I'm busy." She muttered in response while rolling her eyes.

He glanced at his watch and walked up to her desk, "It's getting late and you work too hard. What do you say we go out for a drink? God knows we both deserve it."

"I'll pass." She replied submissively as she looked back down to her work.

She heard his footsteps as he edged closer to her desk until he reached forward and grabbed the piece of paper away from her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in protest, "Go bother someone else Kyle, I have to get these done."

"Let me help you and then we can get out of here and get that drink." He smiled at her, but it wasn't the sort of warm smile. When she didn't respond he added, "What's the matter? Depressed to know Mike is out with his little blonde girflfriend while you're working your ass off in the office?"

She narrowed her eyes as a billion nasty retorts circulated in her mind, but when she opened her mouth all she said was, "Fine, get to work then."

The pair worked in silence for the next hour until finally the last word on the last legal document was written.  
They made small talk as they exited the deserted building and walked down the street to the nearest bar. As to be expected on a friday night it was buzzing. They sat down at the bar on high stools and Rachel immediately ordered four tequila shots.  
"Ah, tequila." Kyle commented with an entertained look, "Make that eight."

The two downed the tequila within the next ten minutes and before she knew it Rachel would no longer walk straight. Kyle pulled her towards the dance floor and she followed without complaint. She was still wearing her 5 inch peep toe black stilettos, a grey pencil skirt and a white blouse, she knew she looked hot and she felt the eyes of every male she passed. She smiled to herself, while Mike might not appreciate her, many others sure did.

She couldn't remember the next moments clearly, she shook her hips in sync with the steady beat, Kyle was behind her and had his hands on her hips. She leaned on him partially for support as she continued to dance. He turned her around and their lips collided. His hands were lost in her long, dark hair as hers rested on the nape of his neck.

Next, they were in a taxi and Kyle was barking directions at the taxi driver between kisses in the back seat. His hands drifted up her thigh and his fingers brush against her wetness. Her head was spinning and she wasn't capable of any coherent thoughts.

Soon they arrived at an unfamiliar apartment, he pushed her against the wall of the elevator and passionately kissed her. Kyle then fumbled for his keys and opened his apartment door. He lifted her up so that her legs straddled his waist. She dropped her bag and fought for dominance in the kiss as he moved them to his bedroom. He dropped her on his bed and climbed on top of her. He began to unbutton her blouse as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest to her breasts. He then pulled the blouse off her and reached to unclip her bra.

She had full breasts, in his eyes they were perfection. They weren't huge but they were big enough to grab a handful. She let out gentle moans as he wrapped his tongue around her nipple. He wasted no time as be began to unzip her pencil skirt leaving her wearing only a black lace g-string. He kissed down her stomach until he reached her underwear and pulled it off using his teeth. He threw the fabric across the room and then plunged his tongue deep into her. Her body jerked in surprise as he started to pleasure her, her moans were rhythmic. She tasted like candy, just the way he had imagined ever since the first time he had laid his eyes on her.

Her head was still spinning, she had no idea where she was but she didn't care. All she could think about was the tension building up between her legs. She was close.

Suddenly he stopped. She was about the protest when she felt the tip of his dick rubbing up and down her wet slit. He leaned down to kiss her, she could taste herself and this aroused her greatly. Without warning he roughly thrusted into her. She let out a scream of pleasure and dug her nails into his back. It had been a while since she had slept with someone, over two years since her ex-boyfriend. She wasn't the type of girl to sleep around and this was the first time she slept with someone she was not dating.

He pounded into her, she was so tight. He grunted as he fucked her, he was ready to come the moment he entered her, but he would savour every moment incase it would be the only time he would ever fuck her.

She soon came, she screamed incoherently as she contracted. Kyle couldn't take it anymore, he quickly pulled out and came onto her perfectly toned stomach.

He then rolled over and laid down next to her. When he looked across, she was already fast sleep.

She had had eight shots that night and all he had was a beer. He hoped that she would go out for drinks with him after work again.


End file.
